biogasfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
User blog:Aryllia/Ellära
Ellära All meteria i vår värld är uppbyggd av atomer, atomer som består av en kärna som i sig är uppbyggd av protoner och neutroner. Protonerna är positivt laddade (+plus) medans neutronerna är utan laddning och deras främsta syfte är att hålla ihop atomkärnan. Runt atomkärnan finns ett moln av elektroner, dessa elektroner har en negativ laddning (- minus) Elektronerna ligger i olika lager och kan liknas vid planeter som snurrar på olika avstånd från solen. Varje elektron snurrar runt kärnan med en hastighet av 7 miljarder varv i sekunden! Hos en atom finns det alltid lika många elektroner som protoner. Därför är atomen utifrån sett elektriskt neutral. De elektronerna som svävar i de yttersta skalen sitter inte så fast hårt utan kan hoppa mellan olika atomer. Sådana elektroner kallar man ledningselektroner. Strävan i atomerna är att utjämna förhållandet mellan de negativa och positiva laddade delarna. Atomer förekommer normalt inte ensamma utan sitter fast vid varandra på regelbundna sätt och i bestämda mönster, som man kallar molekyler. H_2O är en sådan, den kemiska formeln för vatten. Vattenmolekylen består av två väteatomer (H) och en syreatom (O) För att skapa det vi kallar elektricitet så kan man ta bort eller tillföra en eller flera elektroner från atomen. Detta kan man göra på lite olika sätt. När man gör detta så blir atomen en elektriskt laddad partikel, en så kallad jon. Tar man bort en eller flera elektroner från en atom blir den positivt laddad jon och tillför vi elektroner så blir den negativt laddad. Nästan all materia leder ström. Att elektronerna i de yttersta skalen inte sitter så hårt nämnde vi tidigare och de kan därför röra sig emellan olika atomer. När flera elektroner rör sig så uppstår en ström. Dessa elektroner som hoppar mellan varann sitter olika hårt bundna till atomkärnan beroende på vad för slags materia det är. I metaller så sitter elektronerna ganska löst och kan därför röra sig ganska fritt emellan atomerna och sådant material kallas elektrisk ledare. Vanligaste materialet i kablar är koppar men det förekommer även aluminium. Runt dessa elektriska ledare så sitter det plast. Den sitter där för att vi ska kunna ta i ledaren utan att få ström i oss. Vad är det då som skiljer sig mellan den elektriska ledaren och plasten? I ämnet plast så sitter elektronerna nästan fast i elektronkärnan och därför kan inte elektronerna börja vandra mellan varandra. Andra ämnen som kan liknas med plast är porslin, glas, gummi, trä och andra syntetiska material. Dessa ämnen kallar man isolatorer. Andra ämnen som kisel, geranium, selen och många olika ämnen kallas för halvledande. Dessa material är någonting mitt emellan ledande och icke ledande material. Halvledande material används som transistorer och dioder i elektriska komponenter. Vad händer om man kopplar en koppartråd till ett batteri? Förenklat kan man säga att ett batteri innehåller två lådor med joner. I den ena lådan finns positiva joner och i den andra finns negativa joner. Kopplar vi samman lådorna med koppartråden så drar de positiva jonerna till sig de fria elektroderna som finns i tråden. Efterhand som de kommer in elektroner i "plus-lådan" fyller ledaren på med elektroner i andra änden från "minuslådan". Det uppstår en ström av elektroner i ledaren. Elektronströmmen går från batteriets minuspol till dess pluspol. Strömmen gör ingen nytta om den går från den ena till den andra sidan, det vill säga kortsluter batteriet. Vi vill att strömmen ska utföra ett arbete och det gör vi genom att koppla in en belastning, till exempel en lampa. Varför lyser lampan och varför olika starkt? I lampan finns en glödtråd (metall oftast och av volfram). Atomerna i metalltråden bromsar upp elektronerna genom kollisioner och vid inbromsningen utvecklas ljus. Ju tjockare glödtråden är desto fler elektroner kan kollidera, dvs vi får mer ljus och värme i en tjock glödtråd än i en tunn. 'Elektrisk ström' Transporten av laddningar kallas elektrisk ström. Laddningarna, elektronerna rör sig från minus till plus på batteriet. Men innan man visste att det var elektronerna som skapade elektrisk ström, bestämde man att strömmens riktning skulle vara den riktning som positiva laddningsbärare har, dvs från plus till minus. Sedan har man inte brytt sig om att ändra på detta, utan man säger fortfarande att strömriktningen är från plus till minus. 'Elektrisk' ström Ström mäts i ampere, förkortas A''' och är ett mått på hur mycket elektroner som rör sig. Man betecknar ström med stort '''I. Man måste skilja mellan storhet och enhet. Storheten är ström och den mäts i Ampere. 'Spänning?' Den attraherande kraft som finns mellan olika laddningar kallar vi för elektrisk spänning. "En högre spänning ger elektronerna högre fart än en låg spänning." Spänning mäts i volt, förkortas V''', och är ett mått på hur kraftigt laddningar dras till varandra. Man betecknar spänning med bokstaven '''U. 'Spänning- elektrisk potentialskillnad' I elläran så är potentialskillnad detsamma som elektrisk spänning. När vi mäter höjd är havsytan referenspunkt, inom starkströmmen är jorden referenspunkt. Vi mäter således potentialen. I ett åskmoln samlas negativa laddningar i den nedre delen och positiva i den övre. När spänningsskillnaden mellan marken och molnet eller mellan molnets olika delar blir tillräckligt stor sker ett överslag och det bildas en gnista, blixten. Just efter att blixten utjämnat nivåskillnaden mellan de positiva och negativa delarna så byggs en ny nivåskillnad upp, blixten utjämnar o.s.v. Hettan i en blixt är våldsam och kan förklara att t.ex. hus sätts i brand. På någon miljondels sekunder stiger temperaturen till omkring 30-50 000 grader, vilket är fem gånger högre än på solens yta. 'Statisk elektricitet' Statisk elektricitet beror på att vi bygger upp ett under eller överskott av elektroner. T.ex. när kläder gnids mot golv eller möbeltyg så kan nivåskillnaden bli mer än 2000 volt. Gnistan som uppkommer när vi vidrör något ledande orsakar en ögonblicklig urladdning. 'vad händer?' Vad händer egentligen i en elledning? När ingen ström är påslagen är rörelsen ganska låg bland atomerna och de få elektroner som vandrar mellan olika atomer rör sig lite hur som helst. När strömmen slås på, d.v.s. när elektronerna påverkas av en elektrisk spänning, börjar dock alla elektronerna röra sig åt ett bestämt håll. De börjar hoppa mellan olika atomer i en rasande fart och en elektrisk ström uppstår. Om det finns ett överskott av elektroner hos en atom eller flera atomer, och ett underskott hos en annan atom, har man vad man på fackspråk kallar för spänningsskillnad eller potential skillnad. Ju större skillnaden mellan överskott och underskott desto större blir också spänningsskillnaden. Skillnaden uppstår genom att det i en strömkrets finns två olika poler. Ett batteri har t.ex. två poler som är märkta +''' för elektronunderskott och '-' för elektronöverskott. När en ledare kopplas mellan dessa poler skapas en sådan här skillnad. Spänningsskillnaden mellan polerna gör att elektronerna börjar röra sig och en elektrisk ström uppstår. En vanlig elledning består av två ledare som fungerar på ungefär samma sätt. När du trycker på strömbrytaren till taklampan, kommer ledarna i förbindelse och en spänningsskillnad uppstår som genererar en ström, lampan lyser. Så länge det finns en sådan spänningsskillnad, kommer det att gå en ström genom ledningen och lampan lyser. Om elektronerna kunde passera fritt genom ledarna, skulle strömstyrkan lätt bli ofantligt hög. Strömstyrkan kan sägas vara den fart och kraft med vilken elektronerna rusar fram i ledaren. '''Ström betecknas I'''. Strömstyrkan mäts i enheten '''ampere och betecknas A'''. Elektronerna möter motstånd i ledningen. Det är atomer som sitter i vägen och hindrar elektronerna från att rusa omkring fritt i ledningen. Detta kallas '''Resistans och beteckningen är R'. Motståndet som finns i ledningen mäts i Ohm, som förkortas med den grekiska bokstaven omega, 'Ω. Dessa tre enheter förhåller sig till varandra på ett lagbundet sätt, som brukar kallas Ohms lag. Den säger bl.a. att strömstyrkan är lika med spänningen dividerad med motståndet: I=U/R 'Elektrisk energi och effekt' Elektricitet går att mäta och på en rad olika sätt. Ett sådant är att betrakta elektricitet som en energiform. Energi kan vara förmågan att utföra arbete. När du sitter vid din dator och hamrar på tangentbordet utför du ett arbete som kräver energi. Att skriva kräver dock normalt mindre energi än att löpträna eller fälla träd i skogen, men i alla tre fallen gör man av med en viss mängd energi. Orden kraft, arbetsförmåga och effekt betecknar här samma sak (storhet). Den mäts i Watt, W''', och brukar få den matematiska symbolen '''P. Även om det krävs mer kraft att fälla ett träd än att skriva ett mail, kan det på sikt gå åt mer energi framför datorn, än i skogen. Sitter du dag ut och dag in gör du till slut av med mer energi än att jobba stenhårt under en kort period. Därför brukar man också tala om antalet watt under en sekund, som får enheten joule, J. Joule och watt under en sekund är beteckningar som förekommer parallellt. Det förekommer att man pratar om joule när man tränar, men på din elräkning har man räknat på antalet förbrukade watt per timma. Därav benämningen "kilowattimme", kWh. Joule betecknas med J''', men ibland skriver man '''Pxt, d.v.s. antalet watt gånger tiden, t. Vi får därmed ännu en formel: Energi = effekt x tid, ''' d.v.s. '''E = P x t. Om vi nu knyter an detta resonemang till Ohms lag, får vi följande samband: Effekten blir större om spänningen eller strömstyrkan ökar. Effektens storlek får vi genom att multiplicera spänningen med strömstyrkan: Effekt = spänning x strömstyrka eller P = U x I. Motståndet i en ledare innebär att effekten påverkas. Har ledaren stort motstånd bromsas atomerna upp och det uppstår friktion, som i sin tur leder till värmeutveckling. Fenomenet är exakt likadant som när du gnuggar händerna mot varandra: de blir varma av friktionen. Friktionen innebär alltså att en del av effekten förloras som värmestrålning. Den förlorade effekten kan ingå i formeln och beräknas. Det finns också en rad andra faktorer som spelar in och som alla som konstruerar elektroniska komponenter måste ha klart för sig. Det går vi inte in på här. 'Likström och växelström' Ett batteri ger hela tiden en ström som bara har en riktning. En sådan ström kallas för en likström och batterispänningen är en likspänning. Det finns andr spänningskällor, e ex den som finns i våra vägguttag och som produceras av elektriska generatorer i kraftverk. Strömmen därifrån växlar hela tiden riktning, det är en växelspänning som ger upphov till en växelström. I växelströmsanläggningar talar man inte om + och -. Istället använder man begreppen fasspänning och jord. Ledningen som är ansluten till fasspänningen kallas för fasledare och den som är ansluten till jord för neutralledare. Uppkomsten av växelspänning är enkel. Vi behöver en ledare som det ska induceras en spänning och en permanentmagnet. Ledaren ska nu börja snurra. Ledaren börjar röra sig med konstant hastighet. Till en början är rörelsen parallell med fältlinjerna. Efter en stund rör sig ledaren snett mot fältlinjerna. Det är en kombination av en lodrät och en vågrät rörelse. Den vågräta - som skär fältlinjerna - orsakar en spänning. I den översta läget är hela rörelsen vågrät, dvs ledaren skär maximalt antal fältlinjer vid en given hastighet. Då induceras den maximala spänningen. När ledaren har roterat ett varv, säger vi att den har gått en period och efter denna period är vi tillbaka till startläget och nästa period kan börja. Antal varv ledaren roterar per sekund kallas frekvens. Om ledaren snurrar 50 varv på en sekund så är frekvensen 50. Frekvensen angavs förr i p/s (period per sekund), men numera ska frekvens anges i hertz, Hz. När ledaren snurrat 50 varv på en sekund blir frekvensen 50 Hz. Snurrar ledaren 600 varv blir frekvensen 600 Hz. Vårat elnät använder 50 Hz som övriga Europa men USA använder 60 Hz. Den fasta delen i generatorn kallas stator och den roterande delen rotor. Det går också att låta statorn utgöras av lindningen och använda magneten som rotor. Tillgång till växelspänningar har vi nästan överallt, varhellst det finns ett vägguttag. Växelström är enkel att producera och distribuera. Men en av de stora nackdelarna är att den inte går att lagra. All växelström produceras i samma takt som den konsumeras. Växelström ger också upphov till en mängd olika problem, bland annat oönskad magnetisk strålning. Likström är betydligt dyrare att producera och distribuera men har den stora fördelen att den kan lagras och att den magnetiska strålningen är försumbar. Lagring av elenergi i form av likspänning sker i ackumulatorer och batterier. Inom elektroniken betecknar man ofta likström med likamedstecken, =''', eller bokstäverna '''DC (Direct Current). Växelström betecknas med en våg, ~''', eller '''AC (Alternating Current). Med hjälp av en transformator kan man göra en växelström starkare eller svagare. Man kan också omvandla växelström till likström om man vill. Ohms lag leftEtt av världens viktigaste samband kallas Ohms lag. Här anges sambandet mellan spänningen över en komponent, U volt, strömmen genom den, I ampere, och komponentens motstånd R ohm. Sambandet lyder: U = R * I Man kan förstå varför det hänger ihop som det gör: Om man har en spänning U över ett motstånd så kommer det att gå en ström igenom motståndet. Är komponentens motstånd R litet, så blir det mycket ström, och är R stort, så blir I liten. Spänningen är alltså proportionell mot produkten av strömmen och motståndet, eller U = R x I. Det hela verkar logiskt - eller hur? Bilen har ett batteri som spänningskälla. Likspänning. Motorn i bilen drar runt en generator som dels ger laddningsström till batteriet, dels till de belastningar som finns i bilen. I en bil går det flera kilometer elkabel och strömmen till de flesta belastningarna går via säkringar. Säktingen finns där för att skydda mot stora strömmar. Bakrutan innehåller en värmespiral, med hjälp av ohms lag kan man räkna ut U, I och R för det finns ett samband mellan dem. 'Exempel' Hur stor blir strömmen i värmespiralen i bakrutan om resistansen i spiralen är 2,0 Ω och batteriets spänning är 12 V? U = I * R; I = 12/2,0 = 6,0 A Svar: 6.0 A 'Effekt' När strömmen pressas genom belastningen blir denna varm. När vi omvandlar elektrisk energi till någon annan energiform blir det nästan alltid värmeenergi. Effektutvecklingen, värmen, i belastningen beror på produkten av två storheter, spänning över och strömmen igenom komponenten. Effekt betecknas med P och mäts i watt (W) och sambandet skrivs P = U x I. I bilen sitter det halvljuslampor som är märkta 12V och 60W. Hur stor ström drar en sådan lampa från batteriet? P=UxI, I=P/U = 60/12=5,0A 'Energi' Omvandlingen från en energiform till en annan kallas arbete, betecknat W, och mäts i wattsekunder. Ws. I elläran är det vanligare att vi säger Wh (wattimmar) eller kWh (kilowattimmar). Sambandet mellan effekt och energi kan skrivas W=Pxt. Observera att W används både för storheten W (Work) och enheten för effekt W (Watt). Batteriet i bilen är märkt 12V, 60Ah. Energiinnehållet i batteriet får man om man multiplicerar dessa enheter. W=12x60=720Wh=0,72kWh Vi kan räkna ut hur lång tid det skulle ta att ladda ur batteriet om vi lämnar halvljuset påslaget. Vi antar att urladdningstiden är konstant. Eftersom det är två lampor blir totala effekten 120W vilket ger: 120 x t = 720; t = Wh / P = 720 / 120 = 6,0 timmar. 'Seriekoppling' När vi seriekopplar två eller flera belastningar är det samma ström som passerar genom de olika belastningarna. Spänningen som vi ansluter till kopplingen delas upp över de olika belastningarna i form av spänningsfall. I bilen finns två seriekopplade värmeelement i förarstolen. En värmespiral i sitsen och en i ryggstödet. Hur stor blir effekten i värmesitsen om varje spiral har en resistans på 1,0Ω? Vi adderar de båda resistanserna vilket ger: Rtot=1,0+1,0=2,0Ω I=U/Rtot=12/2,0=6A. P=12x6=72W 'Parallellkoppling' I starkströmssammanhang är det ovanligt att vi seriekopplar belastningarna utan normalt parallellkopplar vi dem. Det innebär att alla belastningar kopplas till påtryckt spänning. Strömmen från spänningskällan, huvudströmmen grenar sig i de olika belastningarna. Summan av grenströmmarna är lika med huvudströmmen. I=I1+I2. På bilen sitter två extraljus. I vart och ett sitter en glödlampa märkt: U=12V, P=21W. Hur stor är strömmen till respektive lampa när vi tänder ljusen och hur stor är den totala strömmen från batteriet till de båda lamporna. Varje lampa drar en ström I=P/U, I=21/12=1,75A Totala strömmen 3,5A 'Räkneexempel Ohms lag' *Om ström och motstånd är givna så är det lätt att bestämma spänningen. Hur? **Spänningen (U) är detsamma som ström (I) gånger motståndet ®. *Om strömmen och spänningen är givna så kan man räkna ut motståndet. Hur? **Motståndet ®=spänningen(U)/ström(I) *Om spänning och motstånd är givna så kan man räkna ut strömmen genom komponenten. Hur? **Strömmen(I)=spänning(U)/motstånd® *En ström på 0,25A flyter genom en lampa vars resistans är 40 ohm. Hur stor är spänningen över lampan? **U=R*I; 0,25*40=10 volt *5mA ström går igenom ett motstånd på 1 kohm. Hur stor är spänningen över motståndet? **(0,005 ampere, 1000 ohm) U=R*I; 0,005*1000=5 volt *Du mäter spänningen över ett motstånd till 10V. Strömmen genom motståndet är 0,02A. Hur stort är motståndet? **R=U/I; 10V/0,02A=500R (eller 500Ω) Elnätet 'Färsk el från generator till vägguttag' Alessandro Volta. På 1700-talet visade han att man kunde få ström genom att kombinera olika metaller i flera lager av t.ex. zink och koppar. I stapeln behövdes dessutom pappskivor indränkta med en saltlösning. Denna anordning kallades Voltas stapel och motsvarar det som numera kallas ett galvaniskt element och kan användas som ett batteri. 'Elektromegnetism' 1819 upptäckte en dansk fysiker att en kompassnål, d.v.s. en magnet, ändrar riktning när den befinner sig nära en elektrisk ledare. Slutsatsen blev att ett magnetiskt fält skapas kring ledaren, som alltså påverkar magnetfältet kring kompassnålen. Härmed var elektromagnetismen upptäckt, vilket lade grunden till många uppfinningar, t.ex. el-motorn, telefonen och telegrafen. 1831 kom en engelsman på att elektrisk ström även kunde åstadkommas med hjälp av ett magnetfält. Han använde en ihålig spole som var kopplad till en galvanometer och sköt in en magnet i spolen. Han såg då att galvanometern gjorde utslag åt ett visst håll. När magneten drogs ut igen gjorde galvanometern utslag åt andra hållet. Det gick alltså att skapa elektricitet i spolen genom att förändra ett magnetfält i den. Detta fenomen kallas induktion. Större delen av all elektricitet skapas idag genom induktion. Detta sker framför allt i så kallade generatorer. Generatorer innehåller strömspolar som får att snurra kring sin axel med hjälp av en till generatorn kopplad turbin. Turbinen innehåller skovlar som sätts i rörelse av rinnande vatten exempelvis i ett vattenfall. Generatorn omvandlar alltså rörelseenergi till elektrisk energi, vilket är tvärt emot vad som sker i en elmotor. 'Trefas' thumbTrefassystemet bygger på att vi har tre spänningskällor där det alstras tre lika stora växelspänningar. Tidsförskjutningen, fasförskjutningen, mellan de tre spänningarna är alltid 120 grader. thumbNär magneten börjar snurra induceras lika stor spänning i varje lindning och eftersom det är samma magnet blir också frekvensen densamma. Det som skiljer är att de alstrande sinusformade spänningarna blir förskjutna, 120 grader. Den fasta delen kallas för stator och den rörliga som snurrar kallas rotor. I vårt fall så är magneten rotor och lindningarna statorn. Om vi ansluter tre exakta belastningar till varje lindning får vi tre exakt lika stora strömmar, men med förskjutning på 120 grader. Finns olika belastningar, resistiva och reaktiva. Vi börjar med resistiva belastningar. Strömmen som flyter mellan spänningskällan, lindningen, och belastningen kallas huvudström och betecknas I. Ska vi räkna ut effekten i varje belastning (P) ser formeln ut så här: P=U*I*cosφ Den totala effekten är: P=3*U*I*cosφ Cosφ (fi) betyder hur bra strömmen följer spänningen i sinuskurvan. I resistiva belastningar så följer strömmen spänningen exakt och då är cosφ = 1. I reaktiva belastningar blir det inte 1 utan under 1. Mer om det snart. thumbMellan varje spänningskälla och belastning har vi två ledningar. Nu kommer finessen. Genom att koppla ihop den ena änden på varje ledning kan vi överföra lika mycket energi som tidigare men vi behöver endast tre ledningar. De tre ledningarna betecknas L1, L2, L3 (R,T,S respektive på bilden). Spänningarna i dessa tre är like stora, men förskjutna i tid. Våran belastning är resistiv och man kan säga att belastningen är symmetrisk. Har vi en symmetrisk belastning så är summaspänningen 0V. Enligt visningsdiagramet så är L1 ® maximal och positiv. Säger vi att L1 är 100V så är L2 -50V och L3 -50V 100-50-50=0V Vrider vi rotorn 45 grader från startläget så blir: L1=+70,7V; L2+25,9V; L3=-96,6V +70,7+25,9-96,6=0V Summaspänningen var 0V när belastningen är exakt lika i alla tre faserna, det samma gäller för strömmen. En sådan belastning kallas för symmetrisk. Den neutrala ledaren blir onödig i dessa kretsar. 'Fasspänning - Huvudspänning' Fasspänning är den spänning som induceras i lindningen. Vi mäter mellan fas och neutralpunkt. Den spänning som finns mellan två faser kallas huvudspänning. Huvudspänningen är alltid x fasspänningen. thumb|leftDet finns två alternativ att koppla för att få symmetri. Y- och D-koppling. Y-koppling kallas även tjärnkoppling och D-koppling kallas ibland för triangelkoppling eller deltakoppling. Delta skrivs ofta med den grekiska bokstaven delta, Δ. Generatorn avger växelström. Större delen av producerad el-energi i Sverige kommer från vattenkraftverk och från kärnkraftverk. Generatorerna snurrar, ut kommer elektricitet med spänningen 20 kV. 20 000V. Elektriciteten ska transporteras över hela landet och för att få en ekonomiskt och tekniskt vettig transport låter man strömmen passera en transformator som höjer spänningen till, normalt, 400 kV. 400 000V. Varför transformeras spänningen upp då strömmen transporteras ex från ett kärnkraftverk till ett villaområde? När elektroner rör sig i en ledning kommer elektronerna att möta på hinder bl.a. beroende på vilken metall ledningen är gjord av. Vanligen är elektriska ledningar gjorda av koppartråd. Motståndet beror på att elektronerna skall flytta sig genom ledningen - det är som om ett elektronmoln skall röra sig åt ena eller andra hållet i ledningen. Givetvis så innebär flyttningen ett hinder och friktionsvärme utvecklas. Om spänningen transformeras upp, så att strömstyrkan blir mindre, kommer antalet elektroner som skall flytta sig i ledningen att bli färre och den påtryckande kraften blir i stället större. Detta gör att friktionsvärmen blir mindre, och energiförlusten till omgivningen blir mindre. Om man leder tillräckligt mycket ström (strömstyrkan - höf Ampere) genom en ledning, så kommer denna att börja glöda, och slutligen kan den brinna av. En annan effekt som syns är att ledningen blir längre, eftersom ett varmt material tar mer plats. Med tanke på att man vill ha en minimal energiförlust i kraftledningen och ej heller hängande ledningar så transformerar man alltså upp spänningen. Från 20 000 till 400 000 V. Närmare hushållen finns ytterliggare transformatorstationer som transformerar ner spänningen till den den spänningen som ska vara i hushållen. Därefter kommer strömmen in till huset. El levereras från elleverantören till kunden i en kabel vilket utgörs av 5 ledare. 3st s.k. faser och benämns L1, L2, L3. Tillsammans med en neutral ledare (N-ledare) och en jord ledare (PE-ledare). Den här kabeln kallas för "inkommande elservis" och ansluts till ett mätarskåp som kan vara placerat utomhus eller inomhus. Idag består den "inkommande elservis kabeln" av 5 ledare men det förekommer i äldre installationer att det bara är 4 ledare i kabeln. N och PE-ledarna är då gemensam och betecknas PEN-ledare. I mätarskåp finns en huvudströmbrytare och 3st huvudsäkringar + mätaren förstås. Med huvudbrytaren kan man bryta strömmen för att göra strömlöst i hela anläggningen. Huvudsäkringar (3st, en för varje fas) bestämmer vilken max belastning vi kan ta ut. Från mätarskåp går strömmen vidare in till en central. Elcentralen är bostadens elektriska hjärta. Här sitter ytterliggare en huvudbrytare följt av en massa säkringar. Strömmen fördelas här till olika "grupper". En grupp kan gå till kylskåp, en annan till vardagsrum o.s.v. 1-fas grupp menas att gruppen består av 1 fas, noll ledare och PE-ledare (jord) och spänning 230V, 3-fas grupp består av 3st faser, (noll ledare) och PE-ledare (jord) och spänning 400V. Hur mycket en säkring tål mäts i Ampere (A). Propparna skiljer man åt med fysiskt mått och färgmärkning. Enligt listan ser vi att säkringsskallen är större ju mer ström den tål. En säkring som tål mer går därför inte att sätta i en sockel där det ska sitta en mindre storlek. Man kan därför alltid vara säker på att man inte översäkrar. Brytförmåga beskriver hur snabbt säkringen ska brinna av. Tiden innan säkringen löser ut kan vara från någon ms upp till sekunder. 'Olika slags belastning' De flesta belastningar man har i hemmet är gjorda för att kopplas till fasspänningen. Lampor, TV-apparater, dammsugare m.m. kopplas alltså till 230V. Större belastningar som bastu, spis, varmvattenberedare väljer man ofta att koppla in på flera faser. Genom att faserna belastas olika blir det en osymmetrisk belastning. Detta innebär att vi alltid måste ha tillgång till neutralledare och att denna alltid är strömförande. Osymmetriska belastningar kan vara avsedda för såväl fas som huvudspänning. Elradiatorer finns för anslutning till fasspänning (230V) eller huvudspänning (400V). En spis ansluts till huvudspänning eller till fasspänning medans köksfläkten ansluts till fasspänning. I hemmet är symmetrisk trefasbelastning sällsynt. Undantag kan vara trefasmotorer och uppvärmningsutrustning (VVB). 'Överspänning' Utrustning som är inkopplad på el- tele- och antennät är konstant utsatta för risken att förstöras av tillfällig överspänning. En orsak till förstörd utrustning är förstås blixtnedslag i antennanläggning, el- och telenät. För att skydda sig bättre mot blixten ät ett överspänningsskydd en bra investering. Även då det inte åskar är apparaterna utsatta för tillfälliga överspänningsattacker i form av strömspikar orsakade av snabba strömuttag. Spikarna mattar med tiden ut komponenter i elektroniska apparater, men kan precis som ett blixtnedslag också direkt slå ut utrustningen. 'Jordfelsbrytare' Ett elektriskt fel i en borrmaskin, häcksax eller annan elektrisk utrustning kan leda till allvarliga skador och dödsfall. Om du är osäker på hur pass säker apparaten du använder är bör du alltid koppla in den via en s.k. jordfelsbrytare. Att alltid göra det är förstås en god vana. Hur fungerar den? I en anläggning ska alltid summaströmmen i fas och neutralledaren vara noll. Genom att låta dessa strömmar passera en summaströmstransformator känner vi hela tiden av att så är fallet. Skulle det uppstå en felström, det vill säga en ström tar en annan väg till jord än genom den avsedda ledningen, induceras det en spänning i transformatorn, direkt proportionell mot felströmmens storlek. Jordfelsbrytaren ska provas med jämna mellanrum Följ tillverkarens anvisningar. Testknapp på jordfelsbrytaren. Prova/Motionera jordfelsbrytaren regelbundet genom att trycka på testknappen under max 2 sekunder. *'Personskydd: 30mA' *'Brandskydd: 300mA' Om jordfelsbrytaren slagit ifrån: Beror detta fel på anläggningen eller tillfällig nätstörning. Observera! Det ska framgå av gruppschemat vilka grupper som skyddas av jordfelsbrytare. Felsökning: gör så här om jordfelsbrytaren slagit ifrån: *Slå på jordfelsbrytaren genom att trycka upp den grå armen, om den nu slår av igen är det något fel i anläggningen. *Slå av samtliga säkringar som hör till den jordfelsbrytare som löser. *Slå på jordfelsbrytaren. *Slå till varje säkring, en åt gången tills jordfelsbrytaren bryter. *Koppla ifrån samtlig utrustning som är ansluten på den säkring som bröt jordfelsbrytaren. *Slå till jordfelsbrytaren och återanslut utrustningar/apparater tills felaktig apparat är lokaliserad. 'Kapacitiv belastning' När vi kopplar in resistiva belastningar till en växelspänningskälla ökar och minskar strömmen samtidigt som spänningen ökar och minskar. Man säger att ström och spänning ligger i fas. Så fort vi kopplar in en belastning som inte är rent resistiv kommer ström och spänning att vara fasförskjutna. Med fasförskjutning menas att förändringarna i storlek inte kommer lika i tid. I hemmet är de flesta belastningar resistiva. Det är alltid belastningen som bestämmer om spänning och ström ligger i fas eller ej! Det är belastningen som avgör fasvinkeln. Om vi ansluter en belastning med låg effektfaktor, tvingas kraftleverantören att pumpa ström fram och tillbaka utan att den används till att utföra ett arbete. Om vi tar en enfasbelastning med effektfaktor 0,4 och den aktiva effekten (P) är 2kW till ett uttag hemma blir det som följer: Kraftbolaget tar betalt för den aktiva effekten 2kW, men måste leverera en ström till din belastning som är: P=U*I*cosφ. Vi gör om formeln: I=P/U*cosφ. Börjar men 230V*0,4 (U*cosφ)=92 Nu delar vi P med 92=22A Den aktiva strömmen blir 22*0,4=8,8A Vi måste alltså ha säkringar och kablar som klarar 22A och kraftbolaget får spännings- och effektförluster i sina kablar för vilka man inte får betalt. Industrier och andra storkonsumenter av el med stora reaktiva belastningar måste faskompensera. Med faskompensering menas att man med hjälp av en kondensator ser till att fasförskjutningen φ inte är för stor. Man eftersträvar att få effektfaktorn runt 0,8 efter kompensering. I nya elinstallationer eftersträvar man en effektfaktor på 0,9-0,95. 'Transformator' En transformator består av två eller flera spolar som är lindade runt samma järnkärna. Transformatorn används för att omvandla elektriska storheter. Man kan aldrig använda transformatorn i likström (batteri), utan endast i växelström. Funktion: I en ledare som utsätts för ett varierande flöde induceras det en emk (elektromotorisk kraft). Om vi ansluter en spole till växelspänning, varierar strömmen i storlek och riktning. Om spolen lindas runt en kärna av t.ex. järn, kommer den varierande strömmen orsaka ett variernade flöde i kärnan. Spolen uppfattar detta som om vi drog en magnet fram och tillbaka, varför det induceras en emk i spolen. Emk:n är lika stor som den påtryckande spänningen, men har motsatt riktning. Lindar vi en spole till på samma kärna, kommer även den att påverkas av det varierande flödet. Därför induceras en spänning. thumb|"Transformator-1-1" av Svjo - Eget arbete. Licensierad under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 via Wikimedia Commons - http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Transformator-1-1.png#mediaviewer/Fil:Transformator-1-1.pngVi har nu två spolar som skiljer sig från varandra men med samma kärna. Om vi ändrar antal lindade varv runt kärnan på den ena spolen så induceras det mer spänning i den om vi lägger till varv och tvärsom om vi lindar färre varv runt kärnan. Den spole som är ansluten till matningsspänningen kallas för primärspole, den andra sekundärspole. Vilken spänning vi vill få ut på sekundärsidan är lätt att räkna ut. 660 varv på primaärsidan och 57 på sekundär. Primärsidan ansluts till 230V. Hur stor spänning har vi på sekundärsidan? Dela sekundärsidans varv med primärsidans varv och gångra med spänningen. På sladden till din laptop finns en transformator. Vilken spänning vill din laptop ha? Varför går säkringen hemma? Kaffebryggare och tekokare går sällan att köra samtidigt, varför? Därför att de är kopplade till samma säkring och tekokare drar en stor mängd ström På kvällen har man precis kört igång diskmasinen. Samtidigt går tvättmaskinen och torktumlaren i källaren. Helt plötsligt börjar lyset gå på halvfart, vad är det som kan ha hänt? El installationer har i hus sett lika dana ut sen 60-talet. I industrin på 60-talet började man använda programmerbara system som vi kallar PLC. (Programmable Logic Controller). En liten låda man ger information till genom elektriska signaler, PLCn svarar med att skicka ut signaler beroende på vad vi vill ska hända. I dag använder man även en PLC i vanliga bostadshus, "smart hus" som en del säger. Vad är det som är smart då? Förr så bestämde man vad en strömbrytare t.ex. skulle tända för lampa eller lampor, ville man sen ändra så är man tvungen att koppla om i dosorna som sitter i väggarna och tak. För detta så behövs en elektriker. thumbSå här kan man rita upp en så kallad trappkoppling. Innebär att det finns två strömbrytare som kan tända/släcka lampan. Det översta exemplet är en korskoppling med tre strömbrytare. Det undre exemplet är en trappkoppling. Här sparar man in en tråd. Med en installerad PLC så blir man mer flexibel. Om man valt en funktion från en knapp intill en dörr och helt plötsligt vill ha en annan funktion för just den knappen, så kan man helt enkelt gå in på sin dator och ändra funktioner i huset. När man ska tända lampor med "smart hus" så brukar man tala om "senarium". Man tänder inte en lampa utan man tänder hela rummet på ett sätt man valt, kan vara vissa utvalda lampor i taket + en fönsterlampa. Man kan välja att tända hela huset på ett bestämt sätt på bara ett tryck av en knapp, även ljusstyrkan vi valt. T.ex. om man ska åka hemmifrån så trycker man på en knkapp för att aktivera en "hej då funktion". När du tryckt på den så går hela huset i viloläge, det vill säga belysningen släcks, inbrottslarm slås på. Efter att inbrottslarmet aktiverats startar simulerat boende. Belysning, uttag och radio styrs på oregelbundna tider så huset ser bebott ut. Kan kompletteras med ljudanläggning för t.ex. hundskall etc. Det är nästan bara fantasin som sätter stopp för hur man vill styra sitt hus. Elcentralen i sådana här hus blir såklart mycket större, man kan behöva ett utrymme som en garderob (2000*600*600) i vissa fall. Eftersom ell TV, tele, brand- och inbrottslarm, ljud och webbkamera ska integreras med vandra. 'Varför välja LED?' Lite drygt 37 W låter inte så mycket, men tänk på att apparatrena står på kanske 20 timmar per dag. Det innebär att en familj använder 272 kWh ((20*365*37,23)/1000) varje år, helt i onödan. Får man betala ungefär 2 kr/kWh innebär detta en besparing på omkring 550 kronor varje år. Lång livslängd 12 timmar/dag; 200 dagar/år; 50 000 timmars livslängd, ger 21 års intervall mellan lampbyten. Bra funktion i kalla miljöer. Framtidens ljuskälla OLED ett eller flera lager av extremt tunna halvledarmaterial. Idag glas, i morgon plast. *mobiltelefoner *TV *Dataskärmar *... 100st LED orienterings-armaturer 0,1W=Effektförbrukning 10W. Lång livslängd, 50 000 timmar (låga underhållskostnader) Pumpar och motorer Synkronmotorn thumbVi har nämnt roterande maskiner förut och det var generatorn. Vi tar vår generator och ansluter en exakt likadan maskin så får vi kopplingen som på bilden. Spolarna i maskinen sitter fast i höljet och kallas för stator. I generatorn driver vi med hjälp av en yttre kraft runt magneten, den delen heter rotor. När magneten roterar så induceras en spänning i lindningarna. Spänningarna i lindningarna kopplas till motorns stator, i motorns statorlindningar uppstår då strömmar som ger upphov till magnetiska fält. Flödet som roterar i motorn följer exakt magnetens rotation i generatorn. Om vi har en rotor som består av en magnet i motorn kommer magneten, rotorn, att rotera i exakt samma hastighet som magneten i generatorn. Motorn rör sig synkront med generatorns. Synkronmotorn är ytterst sällsynt i starkströmssammanhang utom vid stora effektuttag, men har många uppgifter inom svagströmmen. Exempel på ställen där vi hittar den är klockor, bandspelare eller gamla skivspelare. Synkronmotorn roterar med 50 varv per sekund när frekvensen är 50Hz, eller 3000 varv per minut. Den typen av motor kallas för tvåpolig. Det finns fyrpoliga motorer och då är varvtalet 1500 varv per minut. Ännu fler poler för lägre varv. Hastigheten får man fram genom att dividera 6000 med antalet poler. 'Asynkronmotorn', den vanligaste och billigaste. Statorn är likadant uppbyggd som för synkronmotorn men rotorn är uppbyggd enligt bilden. Rotorn består av ett antal parallella ledare lagda i cylinderform. Ledarna är kortslutna via ringarna i ändarna. När rotorn placeras i ett roterande magnetfält induceras det spänning i ledarna. Eftersom samtliga ledare utsätts för olika stort magnetiskt flöde kommer spänningarna i de olika ledarna att bli olika stor. Spänningarna kortsluts av änd-ringarna varvid det uppstår en ström i ledarna. Uppstår en ström så uppstår det ett magnetfält. Detta magnetfält samverkar med det roterande fältet så att rotorn börjar snurra i sdamma riktning som det roterande fältet. Skillnaden i hastighet mellan det roterande fältet och rotorn minskar och därmed strömmen i rotorn. On rotorn försöker rotera lika fort som det roterande fältet, skulle skillnaden i hastighet bli noll och ingen spänning skulle induceras i rotorlindningen. Detta skulle aldrig inträffa eftersom det krävs en kraft för att snurra på rotorn. Rotorn kan aldrig rotera synkront med det roterande fältet. Detta är orsaken till att det heter asynkronmotor. Skillnaden är så klart störst i starten, men när rotorn börjar snurra så blir hastighetsskillnaden mindre och mindre vid ökad rotationshastighet. Detta innebär att startströmmen är många gånger större än den ström som motorn tar vid sitt maxvarv. Hastighetsreglering Asynkronmotorn går inte synkront med nätets frekvens men bra nära. Hastigheten påverkas av lastens storlek, men skulle hastigheten bli för låg, d.v.s. lasten för stor, blir strömmen i rotorn så stor att säkringarna urlöses. Idag kan vi med hjälp av halvledarteknik, transistorer, tyristorer och dylikt på ett enkelt och relativt billigt sätt reglera hastigheten genom att reglera frekvensen på matningsspänningen. Frekvensomformare heter den styrfunktionen. 'Inkoppling' thumbDen vanligaste motor man kommer i kontakt med är en trefasmotor. Trefasmotorn ansluts till elnätet som bilden visar. thumb|leftMotorns tre lindningar är synliga i "plinthuset" på motorn. Här kommer alla 6 ändar upp och de har en märkning så klart. Lindnings 1s båda ändar heter U1 och U2, lindning 2: V1 och V2, lindning 3: W1 och W2 thumbthumb|leftDet är här vi väljer om den ska Y- eller D-kopplas. Med en motorleverans så följer det med 3 bleck och det är med dessa beroende på hur vi lägger dem som vi väljer Y eller D. 'Märkskylt' thumb|294pxAlla motorer har en märkskylt som innehåller en mängd information. Vi återkommer om övrig information senare. Detta exempel visar en skylt på den vanligaste motorsorten, en motor med märkspänning 400/230V. Högsta spänningsvärdet 400V är märkspänning i Y-koppling och lägsta spänningsvärdet 230V är märkspänning i D-koppling. Det lägsta värdet visar alltid den spänning som motorns lindningar är gjorda för, i detta fall 230V. När man Y-kopplar en trefasmotor kortsluter man lindningarnas ena ände. Den punkt där lindningarna är sammankopplade bildar då en neutralpunkt eftersom motorn är en symetrisk belastning. De tre lindningarnas andra ände ansluts sedan till matningens tre faser L1, L2 och L3. Varje lindning blir då inkopplad till en fasledare och neutralpunkt. 230V. Om vi anslutit D-koppling hade lindningarna blivit anslutna till 400V och då hade troligen motorn brunnit. Motorer över 4kW har i standardutförande märkspänning 400/690V. Här är lägsta spänningen 400V och då ska motorn kopplas D-koppling. Nu har vi valt Y eller D och nu ska vi koppla in de tre faserna och skyddsjord. Faserna ansluter man på U1, V1 och W1, oavsett vilken koppling vi valt (Y eller D). I motorns plintlåda finns en uppmärkt jornskruv för anslutning av inkommande skyddsledare. Detta är den viktigast anslutningen.thumb När detta är gjort så ska anslutningarna kontrolleras, kabelgenomföringarna dras åt så de blir täta och finns oanvända tätningar så ska dessa täckas igen. Sedan sätter vi på locket. OBS! Intill motorn ska det finnas en säkerhetsbrytare installerad. Säkerhetsbrytaren är inte till för start och stopp, utan för att kunna utföra jobb på motorn utan att den kan starta. Säkerhetsbrytaren bryer de tre faserna och är låsbar. 'Inställning och kontroll efter inkoppling' Kontinuitetsmätning ska göras. Skyddsledares kontinuitet (lågohmsmätning) är en mycket viktig mätning som utförs för att fastställa att skyddsledaren är sammanbunden i alla delar till "sann jord" och att resistansen är tillräckligt låg i alla delar av jordslingan. Man mäter mellan sann jord och motorinstallationen. Sann jord menas jorden vi har i centralen eller där man vet att man har bra jord. Rotationsriktning Att kontrollera rotationsriktningen är alltid viktigt. Finns en pil på motorn eller någon annan slags märkning som talar om vilket håll den ska gå. Om man tittar på motorns D-ände, dvs den ände där den drivande axeln sitter så ska motorn snurra medurs. Vanligtvis kan man starta motorn för att kontrollera rotationsriktningen. Om motorn roterar åt fel håll så skiftar man två av de tre faserna. Dock finns det maskiner som inte ens en kort stund får gå åt fel håll eftersom det kan skada maskinen. Rätt rotationsriktning får du om motorn är ansluten med rätt fasföljd. Nya anläggningar ska vara "fasrätta". Om matningen har rätt fasföljd får du rätt rotationsriktning om du ansluter: L1 till U1; L2 till V1, L3 till W1 Det har ingen betydelse om man ansluter faserna på U1, V1, W1 eller på U2, V2, W2 så länge man inte ansluter faserna på samma sida som kortslutningsblecken. Nu har vi anslutit motorn och installerat en säkerhetsbrytare. Nu går vi bakåt i huvudkretsen in till elskåpet. Nästa sak vi hittar här är överlastsskydd. Överlastskydd, eller motorskydd som en del säger, är till för att bryta de tre faserna som går till motorn, och det gör det om belastningen blir för stor. Det går för mycket ström i faserna vilket leder till att värmen stiger, till slut så bryter skyddet. Överlastskydd går att återställa men inte förens det svalnat. Överlastskyddet är inställbart och ställs in efter det aktuella amperetal som står på märkskylten för motorn. På tur i huvudledningsschemat hittar vi en kontaktor. Det är den som startar och stoppar pumpen. Genom att ansluta styrkretsen till anslutningarna A1 och A2 drar en spole, och tre huvudkontakter slår till. Finns fler kontakter som är märkta 13-14. 21-22. Dessa används i styrkretsen för att få olika funktioner men mer om det längre fram. Säkringar Sist hittar vi säkringar, tre stycken. En för varje fas. Dessa är till för att skydda alla komponenter i kretsen för överbelastning. I en huvudkrets för en motor så ska överlastskyddet lösa ut före säkringen. Tillbaks till märkskylten left 1: Monteringssätt, anges i svensk och internationell standard med beteckning IM (International Mounting) och fyra siffror. 2-3-4:'Märkspänning och märklström vid Y- respektive D-koppling samt märkeffekt. Oavsett vilken märkspänning som används är effekten alltid densamma. Effekten anges normalt i W eller kWoch är den effekt som tas ut på motoraxeln, dvs den angivna mekaniska effekten. Den effekt som tillförs en motor är alltid större än den effekt som motorn avger. En viss effekt går förlorad i form av värme och friktion. Förhållandet mellan avgiven och tillförd effekt kallas elmotorns verkningsgrad. Ju större motor, desto bättre verkningsgrad. Nyare motorer kan ligga på 0,95. Verkningsgrad=avgiven effekt/tillförd effekt=mekanisk/elektrisk thumb'5: Effektfaktorn, cos fi (cos φ). Effektfaktorn är förhållande mellan aktiv effekt (mäts i watt) och skenbar effekt (mäts i voltampere, VA). Effektfaktorn används vid olika typer av motorberäkningar och ligger vanligen mellan 0,7 och 0,9. Den är lägre för små motorer och högre för större motorer. left 6-7: Axeldiameter-Centrumhöjd. Det är viktigt att en motor har vissa standardiserade mått så att den vid reparation kan bytas ut mot en motor av ett annat fabrikat. Det internationella standardiseringsorganet IEC har utarbetat standardserier för elmotorers anslutningsmått. 8: '''Temperaturklass. Motsvarar den maxtemperatur som motorns lindningsisolation tål under normala driftförhållanden. Anges antingen med temperatur eller en bokstavskod. Normalt sker kylning med en utvändig kylfläkt på motoraxelns "icke drivsida". '''9: Märkvarvtal, det varvtal som motorn lämnar på axeln. 10: Kapslingsklass. Elektriska apparater och motorer klassificeras i en skyddsklass som kallas IP-klass. Första siffran i beteckningen anger utrustningens skydd mot beröring och damm, den andra mot vatten. (IP=International Protection) Startalternativ Vi har gått igenom en motorgrupp i en huvudkrets. Startsättet kallas direktstart. Kontaktorn slår till de tre brytarna direkt och motorn får spänning, motorn slukar så mycket ström den kan för att komma i snurr. Allt eftersom den kommer upp i varv så minskar strömmen och närmar sig den nivå som står på märkskylten. För att starta en motor med direktstart så finns det vissa faktorer som man ska känna till. *Tillgång på kraft. Klarar anläggningen den nya motorns förbrukning? *startmomentet. Hur mycket kraft krävs i startögonblicket? *elleverantörens krav *ekonomi *säkerhet Tillgång på kraft En motor med märkström 8,7 A som ska driva en fläkt har under startögonblicket en starkström på 5-8ggr märkströmen. Detta innebär att säkringen behöver vara minst 16A. Detta kan innebära i sin tur att huvudsäkringen löser ut om den redan är hårt belastad. Startström-Startmoment Tänk dig en rak väg, och du ska cykla iväg på en hög växel, du ska upp i 25km/h. Med en hög växel blir det tungt startmoment att komma upp i fart. Med en låg växel - ett lågt motstånd - blir det ett lättare startmoment. När du kommit upp i hastighet krävs inte lika mycket kraft för att hålla farten. Elleverantören Deras skylldighet är att leverera elenergi med god kvalitet till alla sina abonnenter. Men de har även rätt att ställa krav på sina kunder. Gränsen på vilken storlek på motor som får direktstartas i Sverige kan variera men man brukar säga 4kW. Ekonomi Ibland vill man ha en billig lösning på startsätt. Men det finns tre saker man ska tänka på: *Blir anläggningen säker? *Funktionsrätt? *Är startalternativet förenligt med de lagar och förordningar som finns? Säkerhet Man får aldrig bortse från säkerheten! Tänk till före: *Klarar maskinen av omvänd rotationsriktning? *Vad händer om motorn återstartar efter spänningsbortfall? *Krävs nödstopp? *Måste motorn stanna omedelbart vid stopp? 'Mjukstart' Men är nu motorn för stor för att starta med direkt start så finns det andra sätt, ett kan vara att sätta dit en mjukstart i stället för kontaktor. En liten låda i olika storlekar och modeller för olika motorer och användningsområden. Mjukstartaren kopplas in i kraftkretsen till motorn och används oftast för elmotorer som driver pumpar, fläktar, transportörer, kvarnar, omrörare eller kompressorer, exempelvis i industrier och vatten- och avloppsverk. Mjukstarten ger motorn en lugn/mjuk start, sedan går motorn på fullt varvtal. Driver motorn en pump finns också fördelen med mjukstopp som ger en långsam strypning av flödet. Då blir det ingen snabb tryckförändring som kan orsaka "svallvågor" i ledningarna och man kan undvika skador på ventiler och ledningar. Mjukstarten undanröjer också ett problem med elkvalitet som direktstart av en större motor kan ge. När brytaren slås till drar motorn omedelbart så mycket ström den kan. Om det är mer än vad elnätet kan leverera i just det ögonblicket leder det till att spänningen sjunker kraftigt under ett kort ögonblick. 'Frekvensomformare' Ibland vill man inte köra motorer på fulla varv hela tiden utan man vill kunna styra hastigheten. Ett sätt att reglera motorns varvtal är att ändra frekvensen, och det kan man göra med hjälp av en så kallad frekvensomformare. Används i allmänhet för att ge en bättre processtyrning och för att spara energi. Kostnader för frekvensomformare har under de senaste åren gått ner samtidigt som funktionen blivit bättre. Fördelar: *Högt startmoment *Fullt märkmoment långt ner i varvtal. *Energibesparing: Att anpassa varvtalet till det verkliga behovet än att köra med samma hastighet oberoende av produktens krav. *Möjlighet att förändra motorns varvtal. Nackdelar: *Frekvensomformare skapar elektromagnetiska störningar som stör radio/TV och datakomunikation. *De stör även mätsignaler av olika slag *Detta kräver speciell elmateriel. Den innehåller en PLC. Med andra ord så kan man programmera den och få ut mycket information om hur driften fungerar. *start och stopp funktion *högt och lågt startmoment *larm av överlast *larm om fasbortfall 'Att välja motor' *rightrightHur stort är startmomentet? *Hur stort vridmoment krävs för acceleration? *Hur stort drivmoment krävs för att driva lasten? *Ska motorn gå konstant eller varierande varvtal? *Ska motorn regleras eller styras? *Ska den gå kontinuerligt eller med mycket start och stopp? *Vilken kapslingsklass krävs? *Ska motorn placeras i bran- eller explosionsfarlig miljö? *Behöver motorn någon extra funktion? Man kanske inte vet svaret på alla frågeställningar, pumpleverantörer kan hjälpa till så vi får rätt motor. 'Val av säkring till motor' Startström vid olika startsätt: *Direktstart: 5-8 gånger motorns märkström *Y-D start : 1-3 gånger... *Mjukstart: 3-4 gånger... *Frekvensomformare: 1,5-2 gånger... Säkringarna ska vara "tröga" (utlösningsförmåga) och man brukar ha några riktvärden: *Direktstart: 2 gånger motorns märkström *Y-D start och mjukstart: 1,5 gånger... *Frekvensomformare: närmast frekvensomformarens märkström. Motorer kan ibland vara anslutna med säkringslöst system. Motorn är ansluten över motorskyddsbrytare som fungerar som överlastskydd och kortslutningsskydd. 'Igensättning' Motorn utformad på ett speciellt sätt? Och motorn är frekvensstyrd? Pumpstationer för avloppsvatten är allmänt dimensionerade för maxflöden som varar cirka 5% eller mindre av tiden. Därför går pumpen nästan hela tiden på halv fart vilket kan medföra att sedimenteringen ökar. Stora partiklar kan lossna och sugas in i pumpen och sätter sedan igen pumphjulet. Pumpens självrensningsförmåga sjunker drastiskt när varvtalet sänks. Den snabba accelerationen vid start av en direktstartad pump rensar effektivt bort en påbörjad igensättning. Och när pumpen stoppas följer en naturlig återspolnig. För att slippa få igensättning i en frekvensomstyrd pump så kan man i frekvensomformaren eller från ett styr- och övervakningssystem programmera in en rensningsfrekvens. Att 1 till 2 ggr i timmen stoppa pumpen för att sedan starta den med kort ramptid för att sedan återgå till normal körning. Ramptid=Tiden det tar att nå maxfart. 'Termokontakt' Det är en termisk (temperatur) vakt som känner av om motorn blir för varm och ändrar då från NC till NO. Kontakten har ett förinställt värde. NC=Normal Close NO=Normal Open Den brukar vara inkopplad i manöverkretsen. Kan vara en givare ibland, en PT-100 givare brukar man kalla den och den mäter vilken temperatur det är i motorn. En analog signal. 'Motorkretsar - Felsökning' Felsökning Det kan uppstå många fel i en motorinstallation. För att hitta felet kan du behöva följande... *Voltmeter eller multimeter *Isolationsprovare sk. megger *Skruvmejsel, skiftnyckel *Logiskt tänkande och sunt förnuft och glöm inte att bryta spänningen till motorn innan du rör elektriska eller rörliga mekaniska delar. Kategori:Blogginlägg